yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 025
"Shining Friendship", known as "A Duel of Tears! Friendship" in the Japanese version, is the twenty-fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime. It first aired in Japan on October 10, 2000 and in the United States on April 27, 2002. Summary The group is outside Pegasus's castle, but Yugi still won't respond to anyone. He is unable to get over what happened between him and Seto Kaiba. Mai Valentine shows up and offers him some of her Star Chips, but Yugi won't move. She challenges him to a Duel for the chips, but Téa decides to take his place. The duel does not start off very well for Téa, as Mai's "Harpie Lady" pounces on her monster and she still does not know some of the rules of the game. She uses a combination of "De-Spell", "Silver Bow and Arrow", and "Elf's Light" on "Shining Friendship" to destroy Mai's "Harpie Lady". Mai is about to activate "Harpie's Feather Duster", but decides not to. She then purposely forfeits the Duel. Yugi snaps out of it, accepts Mai's Star Chips, and everyone heads towards the castle. Featured Duel: Téa Gardner vs. Mai Valentine Turn 1: Téa Téa Normal Summons "Petit Angel" (600/900) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Mai Mai Normal Summons "Harpie Lady" (1300/1400) in Attack Position. "Harpie Lady" attacks and destroys "Petit Angel" (Téa: 2000 → 1300 LP). Mai then Sets a card. Turn 3: Téa Téa draws. She then Normal Summons "Fairy's Gift" (1400/1100) in Attack Position. Téa's hand contains a second copy of "Petit Angel","Silver Bow and Arrow", "Shining Friendship", "Waboku", and "Magician of Faith". Téa then Sets a card. "Fairy's Gift" attacks "Harpie Lady", but Mai activates her face-down "Rose Whip" and equips it to "Harpie Lady", increasing the latter's ATK and DEF by 300 ("Harpie Lady": 1300 → 1600/1400 → 1700). "Harpie Lady" destroys "Fairy's Gift" (Téa: 1300 → 1100 LP). Turn 4: Mai Mai draws. Mai's hand contains "Elf's Light", "Harpie Lady", "Magic Card", "Cyber Shield" and Harpie's Feather Duster". Mai Sets a card ("Harpie's Feather Duster"). Turn 5: Téa Téa draws "Shining Friendship" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1300/1100) in Attack Position. Turn 6: Mai "Harpie Lady" attacks "Shining Friendship", but Téa activates her face-down "Waboku" to prevent her monsters from being destroyed by battle this turn and reduce all battle damage she takes to 0. Turn 7: Téa Téa draws "Magician of Faith" and subsequently Sets it. Téa then activates "Silver Bow and Arrow" and equips it to "Shining Friendship", increasing the latter's ATK and DEF by 300 ("Shining Friendship": 1300 → 1600/1100 → 1400). Turn 8: Mai Mai activates "Cyber Shield" and equips it to "Harpie Lady", increasing the latter's ATK and DEF by 500 ("Harpie Lady": 1600 → 2100/1400 → 1900). She then activates "De-Spell" to destroy "Silver Bow and Arrow" ("Shining Friendship": 1600 → 1300/1400 → 1100). "Harpie Lady" attacks and destroys Téa's Set "Magician of Faith" (300/400). The Flip Effect of "Magician of Faith" then activates, letting Téa add "Silver Bow and Arrow" from her Graveyard to her hand. Turn 9: Téa Téa draws "Elf's Light". She then activates "Silver Bow and Arrow" and equips it to "Shining Friendship", increasing its ATK and DEF by 300 ("Shining Friendship": 1300 → 1600/1100 → 1400). Téa then activates "Elf's Light" and equips it to "Shining Friendship", increasing its ATK by 400 and decreasing its DEF by 200 ("Shining Friendship": 1600 → 2000/1400 → 1200). Téa then activates "De-Spell" to destroy "Cyber Shield" ("Harpie Lady": 2100 → 1600/1900 → 1400). "Shining Friendship" attacks "Harpie Lady". Mai is about to activate "Harpie's Feather Duster", but decides not to. "Shining Friendship" destroys "Harpie Lady" (Mai: 2000 → 1600 LP). Turn 10: Mai Mai tries to activates "Harpie's Feather Duster", but ultimately surrenders the Duel. Differences in adaptations * Mai's cleavage was removed. * Although it is hard to see, "Fairy's Gift" is naked in the Japanese version. Her naked body is obscured in the dub. * "Harpie Lady's" costume gets covered up in the dub. *The spikes on "Cyber Shield's" breastplate are removed. * After "Shining Friendship" becomes an angel human-like being due to "Elf's Light", it is shown naked. In the dub, it is shown wearing a dress. * "Shining Friendship" in the dub has no halo above its head on the card. Mistakes *In the dub, despite "Shining Friendship" having no halo when it appeared as a card, it still has a halo on top of its head when it is summoned. * Téa had four cards in her hand when she summoned "Fairy's Gift", however when she looks at her hand, she has six cards in her hand. *When Téa gives Yugi the star chips there are six star chips instead of five. (in the Japanese, Bakura stated that Mai collected 16 star chips. Thus having 6 star chips handed over to Téa and than Téa handing them over to Yugi) *When "Harpie Lady" attacks "Petit Angel", Petit Angel's halo is missing. *Mai gives the group a total of 6 star chips, but she owed Yugi 8. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes